Put the past behind you
by panic101
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had. A girl whose BF is abusive, accidently kills him, with her out of control mutant powers. She is sent to Charles Xaviers School for gifted yougsters. Where she meets new friends. One Shot. PYROxOC Rated T for blood & a death


One Shot. X-Men: The Movie

Fanfiction Story.

Randy looked at me in shock, "What are you?!" My boyfriend screamed

_**All I did was ask the boy if he wanted a drink, and when he said yes, I poofed it in my hand.**_

"Umm..a girl." I replied, hoping he would suddenly go stupid and forget the whole situation.

He stared at me with saucer eyes. "Your one of them aren't ya..a...a...a mutant, aren't cha?" he asked, stepping towards me.

I looked up at him. Before I could answer, He tackled me. Punching, and Kicking. Yes, he was an abusive boyfriend, but now he was beating me because I was a mutant, not becaus he felt like it. He was afraid of me. But the truth is, I was afraid of him.

"You fvcking freak. You lied to me..I cant believe I **LOVED** you" He screamed as he punched me some more. **'Loved me?' What were all of those punches in the past. Love beatings?, **I thought to myself.

He just kept punching me, harder and harder each time. I put my hand up, to his chest, trying to shove him away. After a few minutes he stopped punching me. I felt a warm liquid seep through my shirt, to my skin. I glanced down, as did Randy. **Crimson...Blood. **My heart stopped. I glanced up at Randy, to see him staring at me blankly. Then it happened. He just went limp. **Dead**.

I glanced down at my hand, it was over his heart. I pulled it away, a blade came sliding out of his skin, so did blood. My eyes started to burn, as I shoved his body off of mine. I didnt mean to, I might've hated him with passion, but I would never wat to do this to him. The blood was seeping through his shirt, and onto the floor, forming a puddle. I stood up, grabbed the knife and using my powers, I made it disapear. I backed up to the doorway. Then fled the scene.

I told the police everything, when they appeared at my door, I even told them about my powers, about how I could make things appear from my hands_.(Kinda like Ultraviolet, or whatever_). A few weeks passed, as did Randy's funeral, the police said that since I was only 15, I couldnt be arrested. I think it was because they were scared of me.

**I HATED MY POWERS.**

**I HATED THAT I WAS A MUTANT. **

**I PRETTY MUCH HATED MY LIFE...**

A few months passed. I was sent to this school for people like me. **Mutants.**

I walked through the halls. Everybody stared. I just looked down. I met some new friends; **Kitty, Rogue, John, and Bobby. **

I mostly hung out with John. He was a Pyromaniac, well, atleast thats what I saw him as.. He was addicted to this lighter of his. It had a shark on it. One day, he was tossing a fire ball back and forth in his hands. It fell and hit the ground. _Did I mention his power was that he could manipulate fire? _I got pissed and yelled at him, and ofcourse, he wasn't listening to me, but when I called him a **'Pyromaniac'** he heard the **'Pyro'** part, and fell in love with it. He said he wanted that to be his nickname. So, I called him Pyro. He was the only person who I had told about Randy. (Professor Xavier already knew) One day, I was flipping through a photo album, and found a picture of me & Randy. A tear slid down my cheek. It was of us, at the movie theaters. Before he became abusive.

I stood with the photo in hand, and turned around to come face-to-face with Pyro.

He cupped my face with one of his hands hand, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

Using his other hand, he slid the photo out of my hands.

**"Put the past behind you"**

Was all he said as he flicked his lighter open holding a dancing flame in his hand. I glanced down and watched the photo turn to ash. I looked back up, John stared into my eyes. Not saying a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

**The End**

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. I actually wrote this after I had a dream about me bein a mutant. lol. My dream didnt really contain an abusive BF or a death, but It did contain Pyro kissing me after he told me to stop bein a bitc. lol. My dream was totally different. lol. (_I didnt really show that I liked him in it, but believe me, I did_) I just added abusive BF after I read my friends fan fic she wrote about an abusive BF beats his GF and the members of the band 'Avenged Sevenfold' go & save her. It inspired me. :

If you want me to write a fanfic about my real dream, then let me know.


End file.
